Sail Away
by Kary-chan
Summary: Hay veces en que debemos entender que la fé y el deseo no son todo en esta vida.


**Sail Away**

Por Kary-chan

Once upon a time we had a lot to fight for  
We had a dream, we had a plan  
Sparlks in the air, we spread a lot of envy  
Didnt have to care once upon a time

Nos conocimos en una guerra, en una guerra en la que pusimos siempre todas nuestras creencias, toda nuestra pasión, toda nuestra vida...

Amigos de repente se convirtieron en enemigos, enemigos en aliados, y aliados en amantes... ¿cuándo fue que nos paso eso a nosotros?... en verdad lo olvide cuando te empecé a amar, pero no he olvidado la pasión con la que te amo desde el primer instante..

Me preocupaba por ti, por lo que hacías, por donde estarías, por que esta guerra no nos separará jamás.. aun cuando mi cuerpo no estaba a tu lado mi pensamiento si lo estaba... y tú lo sabias, lo sabias por que una noche me prepare para confesártelo, y tu no me apartaste, al contrario...

Fue la primera vez que vi tu sonrisa, fue la primera vez que vi tus ojos brillar, y fue también la primera vez que te escuche decir esas palabras.

_-te amo... -_

Después de eso, nos volvimos a reunir, para dar una pelea final, para terminar ya con eso de una vez por todas...

Esa fue la primera vez que te dije esas palabras...

_-No quiero que mueras. -_

_-No lo haré. -_ contestaste antes de partir...

Y cumpliste tu promesa, regresaste a mí...

Después de eso, no nos separamos nunca, pero la guerra no termino, al menos no para nosotros, nosotros teníamos que preservar esa paz, éramos los únicos que podíamos ¿verdad?...

Desde el inicio sabíamos eso, éramos los pilotos gundams, los que habían salvado una vez a la Tierra, y siempre seria así... aunque quisiéramos huir, la responsabilidad que sentíamos bajo nuestros hombros era mucho mayor.

Vivimos siempre en una falsa paz, más me alegro de saber que no vivimos en un falso amor, amor que quedo sellado tantas noches en esa cálida recamara, donde me susurrabas cuanto me deseabas, cuanto me amabas.

Donde mi cuerpo era tatuado con tus besos y caricias que sentía que me quemaban... donde yo era solo tuyo, y tú eras para siempre mío...

Pero los cuentos de hadas no existen, y la felicidad tampoco es eterna, nuestro trabajo no terminaba, una misión mas se alzaba frente nuestro, una misión tuya pero que yo sentía tan mía, por que no solo tu vida estaba en juego, sino también la mía; por que Heero... si tú mueres, yo también moriría antes que perderte en el frío manto de la muerte.

-No quiero que mueras... - susurraron mis labios, mas mis palabras se ahogaron entre tus ropas donde escondía mi cabeza mientras mis brazos te abrazaban posesivamente.

-Eso no pasara.- contestaste con voz dulce mientras tus labios besaban mi cabeza.

-¿Lo prometes?. Pregunte casi imitando a un niño que rogaba por un caramelo o algo parecido, de nuevo tu sonrisa, que solo me dedicabas a mí apareció en tu rostro.

-Lo prometo... - tomaste mi cara entre tus manos depositando un suave beso en la frente, y uno mas en los labios, ambos dulces... dulces como eras solo conmigo... tu amor era solo para mí..

"Por favor... nunca te alejes de mí... por favor... regresa a mí" era mi oración eterna desde que te vi alejarte para partir a esa misión... era mi oración eterna a mi Dios.. "por favor... regresa a mí..."

Pero de nuevo algo pasa que te estremece por completo el mundo y tus ideologías, tus creencias... tus anhelos... ahora cuando veo aquí tu chamarra de los prevents cubierta de sangre y lloro lagrima silenciosas me pregunto... ¿no fue tan suficiente mi deseo de volver a verte... ?... no fue suficiente mi deseo de protegerte?... no.. en esta vida los deseos no son lo que mueven... pero... la fe?... que es la fe ahora para mí?... nada.. absolutamente nada...

Por que a pesar de querer protegerte con toda mi alma.. no pude ir contigo a esa misión.. donde hubiese dado la vida por... yo... yo te hubiera protegido de esos disparos.. te hubiera salvado de... te hubiera mantenido a mi lado... 

Más ahora, es tiempo de decir adiós y hasta pronto.

Sí, mí querido Heero… hasta pronto.

-+-+-+-+-

Mi primer Drabble?... aah, esto estaba desde hace un año en mi pc.. y ahora que lo releí, me fije que así quedo perfecto… triste y angst… eh ah sí, y cortito.

Tres hurras por que mi fé en el amor ha muerto...


End file.
